


12:07

by Cirpsy



Series: Psychologically Torturing Volleyball Babes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Horror, Psychological Horror, What other tags would I even put this under, poor shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirpsy/pseuds/Cirpsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The numbers flash 12:07, and suddenly there is pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:07

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this two-sentenced horror story post I read.

Hinata stared at his alarm clock, unable to sleep.

He glared at the numbers, as if blaming them for his sudden insomnia.

He huffs, and rolls onto his back. "I can't be doing this," he whines aloud, "I have practice in the morning."

He sighs and rolls back to his left side, staring at the numbers once again.

The clock flashes 12:07, and suddenly there is pain.

A white hot burning pain, ripping through his chest.

He screams, and brings his hands to his chest. His horror grows as he feels several sharp objects poking through the flesh and fabric. He looks down and sees long, rotted fingers with jaggedly sharp, black nails.

He screams for help as the nails push in harder, his throat raw, and-

And he's awake.

Jolting in his bed, his eyes opening wide, and a phantom of the pain from his dream in his chest.

Shaking, he breathes heavily, glad it was just a dream. He lies down back down, on his left side.

He stares at the numbers, and his breath hitches.

The clock flashes 12:07.

His closet door creaks open.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a series.


End file.
